Trunks and Cable, A Comparative Study
by The Bud
Summary: Nothing special... Small part written for Trah.


Disclaimer: I don't own any part or trademark used in this story and just for Trah..  
  
  
As the rest of the team sets out from the city after a grueling four hours  
  
  
of blood torn defeat against the Clanmen, they pass a dark and forboding ally,  
  
  
the kind that sets every cell in your skin to tingle and makes your back cold,  
  
  
cold as the skin on a water logged dead man. The kind you only hope you can wash  
  
  
away the fear of after you survive, if you survive. As they passed a slight russling that  
  
  
could easly be ascribed to leaves in the wind as to the quiet scampering of dark and  
  
  
evil creatures left to eat your soul and leave you an unrecognizable mass  
  
  
of bone and rotten flesh. Something stirred in this corner. Just as the X-Men were set  
  
  
to attack, Wolverine pops out of the shadows with maniacal laughter. "Bwahahahahahahahaha!  
  
  
  
now on to the story.  
  
  
  
Trunks and Cable, a comparative study.  
  
  
As we walk through an old irish pub, we hear Banshee's rendition of  
  
  
"Achy Breaky Heart" and while the spectical in itself would make a story, for tonight,  
  
  
Banshee is not our intent. Two men, one old and war torn, one yound, however ferice a  
  
  
warrior, they are our fasination tonight. Shall we eaves drop upon what interesting things  
  
  
these two men, however different they are, how quite similar, have to say?  
  
  
  
The older man, Born in this time, raised thousands of years in the future,  
  
  
still displaced, and very stinky from fighting bad guys with gravity defieing hair cuts.  
  
  
  
The younger man, Born in the future, raised there, but seems only to vacation in the past, once again,  
  
  
the villans hair seems to transend the laws of physics. His feet are small and his eyes are big,  
  
  
thanks to his Sayan blood, and thanks to the drunk behind him, he is also, very stinky.  
  
  
"My father is such an anal retentive prick!" Said the older man, obviously getting tipsy off of Romulan Ale.  
  
  
" Tell me about it! My father comes from space royalty and thinks he owns the place!" Said the young man with pink hair.  
  
  
"And my mother is intelligent, but she's such a dits!"  
  
  
" My dad married a clone of his current wife and had me. I swear! I have three first names! Can't  
  
  
they decide on anything!" Said the older man Cable. " And clones just run in my family! Mom's got a clone,  
  
  
I got a clone, sheesh! And to top it all of, Nobody stays dead!"  
  
  
  
"A friend of mine married an android. when somebody dies, we just wish on Dragon Balls for them to come back,  
  
  
only works once though, after that, we have to get creative." Said the pink haired Trunks  
  
  
  
"Dragon Balls? Pffffttttt! *snort* funny. Don't even get me started on our family tree. It's got interdemensional branches."  
  
  
Cable jokes. "You gonna eat that?"  
  
  
  
"My father is always "Training, training training! And he's always barking orders,  
  
  
everybody hates him!" Trunks injected " Who the hell names their kids after underwear?"  
  
  
  
"Better than all three grandpas." Cable grimaced. " Your dad sounds like my dad." Cable thought  
  
  
for a second. " My dad's always on about how "We need to better ourselves" this and  
  
  
"We need to be prepared for any threat" that. I want to nut him sometimes,  
  
  
then I have to remember my half but techically full sister who saved my  
  
  
life as a baby and brought my parents two thousand years into the future to kill Apocalypse  
  
  
and raise me wouldn't be born."  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Trunks replied confused.  
  
  
"Exactly" Replied Cable upon sipping his ale  
  
  
"Uh, yea, And then he's always on my case to get to every next level of super sayan. I'm  
  
  
tired of always having to go ssj3 and above. Would it hurt to quit spending years in the hyperbolic  
  
  
time chamber?" Trunks whined into his glass.  
  
  
"What's Super Sayan?" Cable asked.  
  
  
"Thats surposed to be the most powerful level of my Sayan race." Trunks answered.  
  
  
  
"Oh." Cable replied. "We got something like that, Its called Phoenix. Once one person  
  
  
turned Phoenix, everybody did it and got more powerful. I can't tell you how many  
  
  
Phoenix's we've had." Cable told ruefully.  
  
  
  
" Tell me about it. We had someone a sixteenth Sayan go super sayan, Whats up with that?"  
  
Trunks asked.  
  
  
"Yea." Cable empathed. "Sometimes it seems everybody's related or is going to be related to me.  
  
  
You should see my holiday bills."  
  
  
  
"Who's Apocalipse?" Trunks enquired.  
  
  
"Huh?" Cable looked confused.  
  
  
"You mentioned him earlier" The pink haired Trunks replied.  
  
  
  
"Oh yea. He's this big guy that keeps changing shape, dieing, comming back and getting  
  
  
all powerful and crap. Takes other peoples bodies. He was even my dad once." Cable informed.  
  
  
"He sounds like a mix between Fresia and Captain Ginu." Trunks laughed.  
  
  
"Before Ginu became a frog."  
  
  
  
"I'll take your word for it." Cable said puzzeled. "Crap, here comes my dad!"  
  
  
  
"The guy in the dorky visor? Pfffffft!" Trunks said as he nearly chokes. "He's so young!  
  
  
Crud! Here comes my dad!"  
  
  
"The short, skinny guy with a bad hair cut and receding hair line?" Cable asked before falling out  
  
  
of his stool with laughter.  
  
  
"I look like my Gramps." Trunks defended himself. "What's your excuse?"  
  
  
  
"You havn't met my mom." Cable replied. "I'll cast a psychic illusion so our fathers don't see us."  
  
  
  
"How! They've seen us?!" Trunks worried.  
  
  
  
"Trust me." Cable said. "See? It worked."  
  
  
  
"Yea... but who's the angry red head headed this way? With my mom!" Trunks asked getting sqweemish.  
  
  
  
"It's my mom! Ruuuuuun!" Cable shouted without using telepathy, so the entire pup could hear. A riot  
  
  
broke out and this is where we leave, before Bulma finds a way to make a plane to catch us and Jean kicks  
  
  
our butts for peeping underneith the bathroom stalls. 


End file.
